Will you go to prom with me ?
by June Green
Summary: The girls are telling you how their boyfriend asked them to go to prom ! I am sure it isn't the first fanfic about prom ! But enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

will you... go to prom with me ?

Annabeth POV :

C'mon two weeks until the night ! THE night we've been waiting since we entrered in Goode ! THE PROM ! This year the girl and I are gonna realise the best prom night in all America ! Don't you belive it ? Piper,Calypso,Hazel and I are at the head of this amazing event! We reserved this amazing hotel : The Plaza ! I am not gonna lie too you that Piper used a little bit of her charming power but c'mon we need to make this night perfect ! We ordered food to one of the best cooks of New-York ! Her name is Monica Geller (- if you know the Friends serie you'll reconize). One of the Apollons agreed to play the DJ during the party! Leo promised us too orgenize everthing linked to the lights, the elecricty things! Thanks to Calypso seamstress talent and Hazel's power wit jewelry the fourth of us had amzing dresses ! Now you're gonna ask me " Why do you look so sad ? It seems like you're prom is gonna be perfect ?"...

Well...

Piper POV :

He still didn't ask her to go to prom ! Leo asked Calypso, Frank asked Hazel , Jason asked me ! (we'll talk about it later ;) ). But hell no Perseus Jackson didn't ask is girlfriend ! They are the oldest couple here. Jason told that it wasn't a bid deal, that Percy is gonna ask her ! But WHEN ? Prom is in two weeks ! She is pranaoid. Percy knows her better than anybody ! I am sure he knows she is paniking! Even Nico asked Will ! Percy isn't shy! So for the love of Hades ! WHY ?

So now let's talk about something cute, amazing , romantic! It was a few weeks ago! We were at the end of April I think so ! And there was a storm raiging outside ! Zeus was fighting with Hera maybe I didn't really know ! As usuall I was making myself a vegetarian sandwich when my phone vibrated ! It was a text from Jason !

He wrote : Look at the sky Honey 3

I was starring at the sky when a thunder appared and scared me to death. I looked up at the sky and writen in stars I read : WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME ?

As soon as I read it I repleyed to him : Of cours I'll go to prom with you ! 3 :*

And thats how the best boyfriend proposed to go to prom ! I can't belive he asked so romanticly ^^ I am still blushing ! I need to call Annaebeth and tell her ! Even tough Percy still didn't ask her.

Hazel POV:

Oh myyyy goooodssssssss ! It's gonna be prom ! I am so excited ! It's the event ! A new step ! First I am super despointed caus Percy still didn't ask Annabeth to go with her but well sometimes guys are very late. And I was sure that he'll be the frist asking his girlfriend ^^ but guess I supossed wrong ! All is ready for the party !

Dress : Done

Limo : Done (gonna be Nico's driver ;) )

Frank : Done !

It was such a cute proposal for prom ( I am still blushing) ! Well maybe wasn't that cute because I haven't a lot of knowledge in relationships ! But let's do it fast you have a lot of things to discover yet like... I am not gonna spoil you guys ! I am nice :p so I'll tell you how Frank asked me : I went to my locker to my maths stuff in it and take my litterature books. But when I oppened my locker the book we are studing "Don't kill the Mockingjay" felt. I was gonna pick it when a very know person took it , gave it to me, put down a knee and unfolded a paper written on it (in pink) : PROM ? OH gosh ! Frank made it ! He was asking like a proposal ! I jumped in his harms ( I was crying , pleas keep it for you ;) ) It was amazing ! After a few minutes huging he said very shyly :

\- So you are going to prom with me ?

\- Yes ! Frank I'll be honored ! and than a kissed him nicely.

That's it for me ! You still need to hear the moment where Leo light on fire just because... I'll gues Calypso is gonna tell you that story ! I have to go ! Some


	2. Chapter 2 Calypso

Claypso POV :

WAOW ! I never saw Leo that angry ! It was pretty shoking, unforgetable, scary ...Weirdest lunch time of my all life ! Because we were a Tuesday I went to take lunch with Piper, Frank and Hazel 'cause ou classes ended urlier than the others lessons. The four of us were talking about what we were expecting for the prom night and shared a few on how and if Percy was gonna ask Annabeth! I didn't peak a dessert ,so I went back to grab an apple (I only eat red apples ! They remind me of my island^^), when that guy, Sean form my french class, approched and started to talk with me

-Umh... Hi... Calypso ? he really looked shy in that moment.

\- Hi Sean ! What's up ? I had no idea of what to tell too that guy, we weren't very close.

-Emh... Do you know that... dance ?

-Prom ?! this was super awkward...

-Yes yes, with who are you going?! he replied as fast as is mouth was capeble.

He stared at me for a while when a bullet of fire almost hit his face. I have no idea what the mortals saw with the Mist, but all the half-bloods in this school knew that it was LEO VALDEZ (my bofriend ^^) , that trow this bullet! And he was also the one yelling :

' How do you dare ask MY girlfirend to prom you idiot ?!'

Poor Sean was shaking with fear ... He tried to explain to us that it was a dare and that he would never ask me... Than Leo got angry again ... Sean ran out of the cantine and Leo was standing in front of me like an idiot.

\- What the holly hell was that Leo ? Explain yourself pleas ? I asked in a not very nice way.

\- I am so sorry Caly... I didn't wanna afray you but he was... he was trying to ask my princesse to go to prom with him and I felt guilty not having asked you yet... I am so sorry Sweety, I was so jealous and nervous. Maybe you should go with him and not with a weirdo like me ... I don't even know one word of french...

I kissed him ! Kissed him so passionatly ! I never want him to feel guilty for not making me the happyest person , eventhough he makes me the happyest person ... We love eatch over so much, he is such an amazing boyfriend; he is my prince , my way of freedom, my smile...

\- I'll go to prom only if the hottest boy on this planet will bring me there !

-Seriously Princess ?

\- Seriously of cours Repair Boy !

This is how in a very weird way , I know that I am going to prom with my one and only true love!

Let's talk music now!


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV :

"A vanilla late with a little bit of cinamon , pleas Sir" I asked to the Starbuck waiter. We use to hang out at this Starbuck almost every day,but today I was alone at our table, I sent a text to Piper where I asked her if she could come overand we could talk. She quickly replied that she was comming as soon as she changed from her karate closes).

After this tought day I really needed the best of the best that's why I took my favorite cafe! I can't belive it ! There is Piper ! She came and sit with me, we started chating about the day , the french project she had with a weirdo named Sean ... When the subject "did he ask you to go to prom with him?" came :

Piper_ So Annie ? Any news on your side for prom ?

I_ No no no! I can't belive it ! Leo asked Caly in a weird way but she is sure they go to prom together, Jason and Frank "proposed" in super cute ways, Beckendorf as usual made Silenna so happy! Even Travis questioned Katie, he didn't prank her at al ! And Octavian asked Rachel ! I tought he didn't have a heart! But gues what ? He is in love with her !WHY! WHYYYYY ? Doesn't that freaking Seaweed Brain ask me !?

Piper_Emh... Annie let go my shirt pleas(I didn't noticed that I grabed violently her purple t-shirt)

I_ Sorry, I am so sorry Piper ... It just... It just makes me so ARRGH I don't know... Angry!

Piper_ I see that, but maybe it's too obvious for him. You know, like it's meant to be for both of you, all the school are sure that someday you'll be married! So my opinion is that he is so sure that you'll go with him, that he doesn't ask you !

I_ BUT IT'S THE TRADITION TO ASK !

Piper_ Okay,okay ...

She tried to talk about other things like makeup, skateboards, hambeurgers ... Piper was despertly trying to make me think about something else than prom. Maybe I am obsesing to much about it ? Do you think Percy will ask me someday ? As quikly as possibe ? How? Should I talk to him about this ? Calm down Annabeth ! Stop thinking of that ! Let's talk about something happy with Piper ? That's how I said :

" Piper, do you like lemons ?"


End file.
